Hikarai
The Hikarai are average to small sized wolves with abilities over Light magic. Living in the Great Leaf Barrage on the western part of Lupralair, they are the most peaceful and quiet of all the clans. Although they are the first to be founded, they were not living in their current land until months later of their creation. Their members are known to be smart, quick, friendly, and welcoming. The Starsky and the Windwing are their sub-clans, although they are extinct for the most part. They are rivals with the Kurovan, but in a friendly way, as well as very good allies with most of the Meigerian clans. The Hikarai are governed by Kaidraru Gladerifter. Origin & History The first of the wolf clans; the Hikarai clan was founded in Year 10 by the Hiugiaru Family. Eidenaru was the first Light King, and he led his clan to the Great Leaf Barrage to settle down and begin building their kingdom. They were able to find mines after exploring the hills of their new homeland, and the materials found in it were used to build the first of their buildings, and eventually, the huge wall that surrounds the land. The Starsky and the Windwing clans were small groups of wolves that establishes themselves outside of the Barrage's borders in the same year. They wanted to follow different beliefs, and Eidenaru accepted their differences and let them be. In approximately Year 31, Chinaru Sacredclaw is born, and Eidenaru and Hikaru, her parents, raise her to be a good leader for the clan. In Year 50, Chinaru ascends to the throne a month after her father and his siblings are killed by Scorchbinder Meigerian. She was 20 years old when she reaches this position. In Year 70, Chinaru declares war on Darei Nightstalker, the Dark Lord during such years, after the Starsky and Windwing clan begin being harassed and invaded by Kurovan soldiers. Unfortunately, a year later, both sub-clans are massacred by the War Legion. In Year 74, the war ends and the Hikarai and Kurovan officially declare each other as allies. Darei is killed by Hikarai heroes, however, Chinaru also meets her true fate in Year 81, sacrificing herself by committing a sin consisting of Time Travel, in order to stop the Esphairev from creating more Mirror wolves. In the same year, Chinaru leaves the spot to Kaidraru, who currently rules over the Hikarai. Culture Hikarai culture is based on Ancient Rome and Greece. Their architecture is quite similar to such said civilizations. They are likely the most open-minded, free-spirited of all the races. They are oriented towards liberal ideologies and free of any kind of specific rules. Their elders are absolutely respected and seen as figures of intelligence. They indeed have a philosophical way of thinking, and are the ones who teach the younger generations. In fact, the elderly are part of a small Council that assists the Light King or Queen. Hikarai highly respect and even do prayers to not just Theilaru but the Supreme Goddess as well. Organizations * Lightsteel Knights * Arcane Constructors * Divinepaw Priests * Shopkeeper Regulation Appearance & Traits Hikarai have the normal physique of a wolf, but not as strong. Most of them are very light and can run at very high speeds. They come in bright fur colours with usually a white or light grey under-coat. Some of them have wings similar to that of birds, but there are cases in which such wings are too small for flight. Flying can be replaced with Magic in some cases. They are between 4' 8'', to 5', 4'', from front paw to head. They are 5' 3'' to 6' 4'' from snout to the start of their tail, their tails not having much length variation. The Hikarai are very intelligent, only behind the Forgotten. They are capable of not just using Light magic but other kinds of magic. Their diet consists of mostly plants, fruits, and the alike. They rarely eat fish, and meat even less so. They prefer warm temperatures and fresh areas, their fur cannot stand the cold, as they are not as fluffy as a normal wolf would be. Goldenrod-orange blood is common among Hikarai. The purest of Hikarai have bright gold blood, whereas other ones have lime to green blood, such as those who come from the former sub-clans. Just like the other Wolf Clans, their offspring are born partially without fur, their skin is very visible. They are claw-less and somewhat blind, but can smell, hear, and touch. But they grow rather quickly and also can learn to speak quite fast. Characters Who Are HikaraiCategory:Wolf Clan Currently Living * Mercy Windwing * Silver * Solight Starsky * Crystal Windwing * Kaidraru Gladerifter * Luna Sunstrike Deceased * Eidenaru Sacredfang * Hachimaru Sacredfang * Hikaru Sacredclaw * Chinaru Sacredclaw * Kanshi Starsky Category:Races